


Even If I Have To Hide It

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time and Louis just wants to wish Harry a happy holidays in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Have To Hide It

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year and a half ago its probably horrible

“Wake up, babe.” Was the first thing Harry heard. He didn’t want to open his eyes but he knew what would be awaiting him if he did. He let his eyes slowly peel open. They were met with the white ceiling that was above him, and a warm feeling across his waist. He turned his head and saw his gorgeous boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, lying next to him.

“Do you know what today is?” Louis asked. Harry paused, thinking shortly before answering. “Christmas!” He grinned like a little kid. His deep, raspy, morning voice opposing the childlike features spread across his face. Louis admired this for some moments. Harry’s soft, chocolatey curls messily wrapped around his head, the green eyes swirling with the faint mixture of sunlight teeming through the curtains. Harry was just, beautiful.

“Let’s go downstairs, yeah? I got you something.” Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry’s hair. Harry nodded excitedly, hopping out of bed eagerly for once. Louis found himself staring at Harry’s bare body, now bent over picking up some boxers. He slipped them on with caution, then turning to Lou. “You might be a bit sore.” He winked. Louis rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the bed.

Louis had to admit that yes, he was sore. It happened to be his birthday yesterday and Harry gave him the time of his life. He could never let the images of Harry’s toned body hovering above his own, for once in a rare occasion, fucking Louis. It was usual the other way around, but not last night.

Louis slipped on some PJ pants and a jumper. Harry was already out of the room and impatiently waiting by the colorful Christmas tree set-up. Louis ran down the smooth steps and immediately placed himself on Harry’s lap. Louis turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend who was eyeing up the gifts.

A whiles later, the gifts were all gone. Well, except for one. Louis climbed across the carpet and pulled out a long box. He slid it over to Harry and sat across from him. Harry stared at the box and then back up at Louis. “For me?” He asked.

“Well obviously.” Louis snorted. Harry blushed and began tearing up the shiny wrapping paper. He pulled the box open and was met with a bit of a surprise. “Merry Christmas, babe.” Louis smiled, assisting Harry in taking out his present.

“Bells and lights? Why?” Harry chuckled innocently. “You’ll see.” Louis whispered in his ear, breath ghosting over pale skin. He chuckled darkly, rising from the floor and walking out of the room. Harry's cheeks were tinted red. He knew of the many kinks Louis had, but he had no idea what this would lead to.

"W-wait. Boo, come back." Harry's voice quivered. Louis casually walked in, his jumper tight around his torso. “Yes babe?" Louis asked. "When can w-we?" Harry gestured to the stairs that led to their room, his hands shaking. "After dinner tonight, when the boys leave." Louis hummed. "No no, Lou they take forever!" Harry reached for him. 

"Well then your just going to have to wait." Louis winked. Harry pouted, though soon felt Lou's thin lips on his. It was a tiny peck, and before he could even shut his eyes, Louis was gone and out of sight.

 

~*~*~*

The boys would never leave! Harry knew they always stayed a while but this time they were taking extra long. But maybe he knew why. Louis just kept conversation leading on and on while his eyes flicked to Harry ever now and then.

Right now, Niall was sharing his story about some fan on twitter. Harry wasn’t really paying any notice to it. He was mostly focusing on the clock. But suddenly, it wasn’t the clock that he noticed. A firm hand was settled on his upper thigh.

Harry wasn’t listening in the first place, but the smirk on Louis’s thin face and the way his hand was just resting on his leg was suddenly making him feel too hot. “And then she began to spam my twitter with some nasty stuff!” Niall laughed. The rest of the boys laughed, making Harry chuckle shakily. The hand that was once still was now tracing patterns on his leg.

“What was she sending you, Nialler?” Louis asked casually. His voice seemed to be an octave Louis than usual. “She just kept sending ‘PENIS!’ over and over again.” Harry stiffened. That word triggered vivid pictures of his lover in his mind. Matching that sliver of pleasure was the feeling of Louis’ fingertips running paths across Harry’s groin.

“Well, it’s pretty late lads. I think we should be heading out.” Liam shrugged. Harry shot up with a grin and began fetching their jackets. Zayn gave Harry an odd expression when his coat was shoved against his chest.

“Merry Christmas lads! See you all soon!” Harry was practically pushing them out of the door. Once the three boys were out in the cold, the door was slammed and locked. Harry ran into the living room where Louis was seated on the couch and fell into his lap.

“Fucking tease.” He growled before smashing his lips to Louis’. Louis didn’t protest, he just wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap and let their lips mold and twist. It was rough. It wasn’t polite and gentle. It was pure hunger. Their teeth clashed and tongues wrestled for dominance.

 

“Bedroom.” Louis demanded. Harry got up and grabbed Louis’ hands, leading him up the steps and to the large bedroom. Louis threw Harry into the wall and roughly pushed his lips to his once more. Harry moaned as he tugged on the ends of Louis’ holiday jumper. “Off.” He begged. Louis leaned back and pulled his jumper off, along with Harry’s.

“Gorgeous.” Louis mused as his hands teased over Harry’s inked chest. His fingers swished the few chains around Harry’s neck. Harry’s fingers fumbled for Louis’ belt. He eagerly began to unbuckle the leather material. “What do you want, Harry?” Louis groaned, staring at Harry with his darkened eyes.

“T-to suck you, Louis. Want your cock in my mouth.” Harry mumbled. Louis turned so his back was up against the painted wall. Harry took this as approval and sunk to his knees.

“Wait.” Louis commanded. Harry stared up at him. “Pants off. Hurry.” Harry nodded and slipped his own pants and boxers off so he was stark naked in front of his boyfriend. Louis let his eyes rake across the younger boy’s body and nodded. His lip was soon between his teeth as Harry began to discard the older lad’s pants. He let the fabric pool around his ankles. Harry bit the tips of Louis’ boxers, pulling them down with his teeth, knowing it turned Louis on.

Harry was met with a large, red cock in his face. It sprung up to Louis’ tiny tummy. Harry didn’t waist any time taking the cock between his lips. His tongue swirled around the tip, collecting the beads of pre-cum. It flickered in and out of the small slit and back down the length.

“Oh, baby.” Louis moaned. He fisted his tiny hands in Harry’s fields of curls. He stared down at Harry who was looking up at him while he sucked him off. Harry soon began humming around Lou’s dick. Louis groaned louder, because the pleasure was so good and because his kink was setting in. His boyfriend mumbling Christmas songs around his cock. He felt a tug in his stomach, and just knew that it had to stop.

“Harry, up. Get on the bed.” Louis demanded. Harry nodded once and layed on the bed. His back spread over the warm sheets. Louis walked over and made Harry shut his eyes. “Don’t look.”

Harry felt grasping at his wrists. His arms were pulled over his head and he only knew what this meant. Once Louis allowed him to open his eyes, he leaned his head back and saw his hands were tied to the bed post, with twinkling Christmas lights. He wasn’t sure if this should frustrate him when all it did was turn him on.

“Shit Harry you look so good like that.” Louis moaned. He reached and grabbed a silver pack of lube, spreading some over his fingers. They ran over Harry’s puckered entrance, so tight and nervous.

“Relax.” Louis cooed. Harry nodded and shut his eyes. Louis bit his lip and began sliding a single digit inside of Harry. The curly haired boy moaned, loving the feeling of some part of Louis inside of his heat. Louis, agreeing, loved the feeling of having Harry’s wet insides slipped around his skin. He cautiously placed another finger inside, letting them rest.

Harry began thrusting back onto Louis’ hands. “More.” He demanded. Louis smirked and added a third finger, thrusting and scissoring his boyfriend in every way. He leaned in and began licking around his fingers. The edges of the muscle flexing at his tongue. “God, fuck, Louis!”

“Mm, I love it when you say my name, Harry.” Louis gasped. Harry moaned while pushing himself onto Louis’ fingers. “I want more, baby.” Harry moaned with his head thrown back onto the sheets. Louis nodded once and got up. He walked away from Harry and gripped the string of bells he got him for the holiday. He walked back over to the sputtering mess of his lover on the bed. Eagerly, he slipped the bells around Harry’s neck.

“Little Christmas slut.” Louis sing-songed. Harry nodded. “Yes, little slut. You’re slut. God, just fuck me.” Harry almost yelled. Louis began to coat his dick with lube, pumping it a few times before kneeling on the bed in front of Harry. Slowly, he slipped his cock inside of Harry’s stretched hole.

“Louis, oh my god, so good. More.” Harry wouldn’t even let Louis stop to adjust. He just wanted it all. So that’s what Louis gave him. He slid out so only the head was in his hole and then smashed back in. Harry let out a load moan accompanied by the jingle of bells.

“Yeah, Harry, like being tied up? Like my cock pounding into you?” Louis groaned. Harry nodded, just wanting to touch Louis. He pulled on his bright restraints, but much to his dismay, it wasn’t working.

“You look so good, baby.” Louis whispered against Harry’s skin. “Feels so good.” Harry moaned. His throaty moans were thirsty but dry. The raspy tone was setting Louis off. He wanted to cum, but he wanted it to last for Harry.

With every thrust into the boy, the bells jingled and the lights even flickered, threatening to pop from their sockets. Louis just kept pounding into him though. The strings of profanities and Louis’ name and words that were supposed to be literate was driving him closer to the edge.

“Louis, don’t want to come yet. Want to ride you.” Harry moaned. Louis let out a load groan at the thought. He pulled out of Harry and untied the lights from his wrists. Harry immediately pulled Louis down and position himself above his lap. He gripped Louis’ cock and guided it inside himself.

“So perfect, Harry. Such a good little cockslut, baby.” Louis moaned, grasping Harry’s massive hipbones. Harry bounced himself on Louis’ thick, full cock. The bells still fangled from his neck. Louis shut his eyes, feeling Harry’s lips on his own. The pleasure was too much.

“Harry. I’m g-going to cum.” Louis gasped deeply. Harry nodded, gripping onto Louis. “Cum inside of me, baby.” Harry moaned.

That was all it took. The erotic bouncing of Harry and the deep moans from Harry’s throat set him over the edge. His cum was spilling from his cock and inside of Harry. “Fuck, Harry!” He screamed.

“God dammit, yes Louis!” Harry yelled in reply, tossing his head back onto his shoulders as white ribbons flew from his softening cock. Louis pulled out of Harry and pulled him down. Harry rested his tired head on Louis’ chest.

“I love you so much.” Louis breathed. “I love you more.” Harry whispered. Louis was about to fall under the temptation of sleep until he felt Harry getting up. He looked over and saw Harry walking back to bed with a tissue and a book.

He cleaned up the cum off of his lover’s tummy, planting a soft kiss on it. Harry placed the book on Louis’ chest. Louis picked it up and read the front of it. “Louis and Harry.” Louis mumbled. He opened the book and flipped through it.

On every page were pictures of him and Harry. Some of them cuddling, others kissing, some just normal pictures of the two standing next to each other. “You made this, Haz?” Louis asked. Harry nodded with a tiny blush on his cheeks. “I thought you would like it.” He looked down and played with the sheets.

“I love it.” Louis whispered, placing a kiss on Harry’s curls. “Go to sleep, baby, I love you so much.” Louis whispered into the top of Harry’s head. Harry nodded and cuddled deeper into Louis’ side. “Love you more, Boo.” Harry yawned, and soon he was asleep.

The whole night, Louis just looked at the little book Harry made him. He examined every picture, every word, every letter. On the ending page, was a picture of the two holding hands. He read the little blurb under it.

“We may not be able to be together now. But one day, we will. Even if it takes forever, I’ll wait until then. I love you Louis. Even if I have to hide it.”

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis smiled at the sleeping boy. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
